Accusation
by MischievousFire
Summary: She was crying. Did he hurt her? Why did that concerned him? She was nothing but a tiny human who happened to be helpful to the man he worked for, nothing more… So why did her tears made him feel so desolated? [An UlquiHime one-shot]


**(Accusation** _(Ulquiorra&Orihime)_

She was freezing. The walls were unable to keep the cold from entering in the cell. Sitting on the corner on the right side of the window, she let out a little moan, holding her legs tight to her chest.

_They shouldn't have come! Kurosaki-kun… Ishida-Kun… Sado-Kun… Rukia-san… You shouldn't come rescue me. I'm not worth of it!_ Orihime couldn't stop the thoughts in her mind.

It was her fault that they were all beaten up. She didn't wanted them to die, that was the one and only reason why she went with Ulquiorra in the first place. She was only helping Aizen for that reason. She didn't wanted her friends to believe she had going to Hueco Mundo on her own free will, but if that kept them from dying, she wanted them to think like that. She wanted them to be safe.

The wind blew stronger, and passed by the bars of the upper window in the room. It was night and the moon, crescent, was on the dark grey sky. Orihime's tears rolled down her cheeks, watering her beautiful white dress. She hated that dress, and the skin touching it. It was the sigh that she was on the side of the Arrancars, on the evil side… on Ulquiorra's side.

She didn't knew what to think of the quarta espada. Although he had never hurt her physically, he did wounded her heart and mind, more than once. But he has kind of protected her from the other Arrancar that tried to enter her chambers. But it was _his duty_ after all, and none of that really mattered at the moment.

She could barely breathe, and it was not because of the cold. The guilty thoughts were twisting inside her head, letting her down, breaking her mind.

_Why? _Was the only thing that she could think of. Why did they do that to her? They were supposed to stay in Karakura town, _to stay safe_.

With a solid sound, the door of the cell shot open. The sound made her shiver and the light that came from the other division blinded Orihime, but she stayed in the same position nevertheless. She was a person from the day, so she was used to the light, to the sun, and she liked it. _She adored the sun_. But it has been more than a months that she was there, in the black, and cold cell, and the darkness was already stealing her light and draining all of her spirit. But she knew that it was not only the cell and the darkness of that place that was stealing her light._ He_ had also picked some of it for himself. He who protected her, despite how bad he treated her or how he was only making sure she was safe because Aizen ordered it, she still cared for _him_. She cared for everyone, even him.

The silhouette of the known Arrancar stood in front of the door. Her protector.

"Why are you on that corner?" His formal and cold voice echoed though the room. "And why haven't you eaten your meal?" Orihime said nothing, because even if she cared for him, she was still afraid of him. She was _too afraid of him_. Truth to be told, she was afraid of all of them, but the fact that he had power over her, was what made her even more scared.

She lowers her head and held her legs with so much strength that it hurt her.

"Haven't you heard me speaking, woman?" Ulquiorra didn't understood Inoue. But she was a human, and he didn't understood those beings, nor had interest in understand them. They were just fragile things to him.

"I'm not hungry." Was Orihime's only reply. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear his steps, leading him towards her. _She could feel him next to her._

He held her by the arm and pulled her up. He was a few inches tall, so her head stayed below his, but Ulquiorra looked straight to her.

She was weak by the lack of food so it was difficult to her to stay up on the wimp. When she felt a headache, she knew she was going to fall. She didn't wanted to hold on to the Arrancar in front of her, so she let her body fall. Unluckily for her, the quarta espada didn't let her touch the ground. Instead, he grabbed her by the head and leaned her against the wall. She let out a little cry in response to his brutality and looked at him, right in the eyes.

This was not the first time that he had been brutal to her. And she didn't knew what he was going to do this time, but for some reason, she felt like crying, and she did. She was already a crack because of what happened to her friends… to Kurosaki-kun, so it was no surprising that she felt like that. But those tears that rolled from her eyes now had nothing to do with that. It was because of _him_.

"How many times do I have to tell you? While you are useful to Aizen-sama, it is your duty to stay alive, so you better eat all your dinner this time." The Arrancar was determined. Aizen had entrusted this woman to him, and he had to make sure she was always at her best when his 'boss' needed her.

He felt the fingers holding her head wet. She was crying. Did he hurt her? _Why did that concerned him?_ She was nothing but a tiny human who happened to be helpful to the man he worked for, nothing more… _So why did her tears made him feel so desolated?_

"I-I already told you… that I'm n-not h-hungry…" It was difficult for her to talk between sobbings and Ulquiorra was grabbing her too hard.

"And why his that? Because your friends _died_ while they were trying to save you?" He saw the crystallized water falling from her eyes in an even greater scale. But the accusation didn't stopped. He needed to say what he knew she was thinking. He needed to say the truth. "Because _you failed_ to do the only thing that took you to this place? Because is your own fault that they are not safe on their homes?" His words hurtful her. He knew that to well, and he fell bad about it. He fell bad about it to the very bone on his body, but she needed to heart it.

"Please… l-leave me a-alone." She grabbed his wrist with all the strength that she had, but she was so weak, that for him it fell like only a soft touch. He had touched her before and was touching her at this very moment, but that was the very first time that she touched him, and it made him skip a breath, and it felt strange.

"Will you eat if I leave you alone?" She closed her eyes and even more tears rolled down her cheeks. With the left hand that was on his pocket, he cleaned the tears from her face. That sudden touch surprised Orihime. She had never seen a soft side from this man. He was always so cold when he spoked to her… when he grabbed her.

Ulquiorra was still surprised with what he just did. He didn't knew why, but his arm moved on its own. So when he laid his green eyes on those blue orbs of her again, he felt strange. He felt the need to protect that human girl from herself. He felt the need to protect her from everyone and everything, and not because Aizen told him too.

It was a very odd feeling. A very strange but warm feeling.

Orihime was still shocked from what happened, so she sounded a little nervous when the word "_Yes_" came out of her mouth. _Why did he just do that?_ She didn't understand. Her heart was beating faster, even faster than when she almost kissed Kurosaki-kun. She didn't understand her own feelings; she didn't understand her own feelings at all.

Ulquiorra took his hand off of Inoue's head and putted it back in his pocket, while slowly walked to the door. His feelings still on the hedge. His mind was telling him to get out of that room, fast, but he stopped halfway through, when he heard her speaking.

"Thank you." Her voice was very low, but he managed to hear it. Something inside him felt warmth, by some reason that he still haven't figured out.

"Just make sure to eat your dinner." He said rudely as the door closed. He didn't wanted her to see the changes that she was making him pass through. No one could see.

Orihime felt alone as soon has the door closed. The darkness was making her way into the room again. And somehow, Ulquiorra was back to his normal self at the end; but he was still able to robe a little bit more of her sun again, letting only the moon to her consolation.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the fanfiction that I am most proud of really. I think that the characters are not ooc, so it's good; and it's the longest fanfiction in English that I have ever written. Nevertheless, give your opinion :)


End file.
